The Bells Resound
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: Sequel to Silence is Golden!A person from Odette's past shows up and nearly ruins everything L has done to make sure she does not sink into silence again.A secret rises,and L will stop at nothing to find out what it is in order to keep his ballerina safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Welcome to the sequel of Silence is Golden! I hope those of you who enjoyed the first one will also enjoy this one as well. You must read Silence is Golden first before reading this one. **

**I do not own Death Note, just my OC (Odette Petipa) and the plot for this fanfic.**

**For flashbacks: **_This. Italic _

Chapter 1

The fall leaves scattered across the sidewalk from the bitter chilled wind as the Prima Ballerina hunkered herself deeper inside her heavy coat making her look like a frightened turtle, her slender fingers -which were hidden by her thick gloves- entwined fingers with the man she was walking with. He glanced over at her and smiled, his hair was a usual black mess of spikiness and his coal-black eyes had matching bags under them, even though he too was buried in a coat from the cold, he preferred to walk barefoot. This happened everyday with the couple for the past month, he walked her from Wammy's House to the Ballet Studio where she taught part-time and then came back to pick her up afterwards.

They stopped at the glass-surfaced red door as the Prima Ballerina turned to pull the handle open she stopped and launched herself at her boyfriend, hugging him tightly around the waist. L detached the girl from around his waist after a minute of embracement between them both and quickly unwrapped the folds of the blood-red scarf that kept only her icy-blue eyes peeking out. L kissed her quickly on the mouth and then rewrapped the scarf once she responded.

"I will not forget to pick you up, Odette. I haven't forgotten yet, have I?" He questioned with a smirk as she shook her head and headed inside. L watched from the large window of the Ballet Studio as the young girls his Prima Ballerina taught quickly scattered to the bars that were along both sides of the Barbie-pink walls and began to do their warm-ups before the actual practice began. L smiled softly to himself, proud of Odette as he began the walk back to Wammy's.

He dropped his coat, scarf, and gloves on to the computer chair of his bedroom, glad to be back in the warmth of Wammy's as he left his room and headed to dining hall were Matt and Mello sat at a table. Matt absorbed in his Game Boy Color, pushing buttons with such viciousness that L was surprised that the portable gaming system had not busted. He sat across from Mello as he ate his chocolate bar and worked away at his History questions, not even bothering to look up at his mentor as he questioned with a mouthful of the sweet that had become his addition, "Did she handle it any better this time?"

L shook his head and stood up to get a cup of hot chocolate and piece of strawberry shortcake as Mello followed after him, still munching away at his candy. "No, but she'll come around soon. She just needs time to get used to being around more people, especially adults." Mello simply nodded and walked back to the table with L, Near was now seated next to Matt playing with one of his many action figures.

"Can we come with you when you go to get her this time?" Matt asked, he had taken a liking to Odette since the ballerina had become more social and had become curious in some of his favorite videogames.

L simply nodded and continued to eat his cake pretending not to notice Mello and Near glaring at each other. He left the table after his third piece of shortcake, his fifth cup of hot chocolate, and stopping a petty argument between Mello and Near. He sank down on to his bed and gently stroked the black feline that had decided to occupy his bed, the cat had been fondly given the name Tempesta by his ballerina, which meant storm in Italian. L laughed softly, as he remembered Odette trying to explain to him the reason why she had given the feline such a name.

_L sat at his personal computer in the bedroom, eating one strawberry at a time, the red fruit that occupied the bowl nearly falling out as he continued to click away at the keyboard, he turned to face Odette, for she was lying on his bed in a spring-green nightgown, her midnight black hair spilling over her shoulders as she softly crooned to the purring cat._

"_Tempesta." She said the single Italian word perfectly and L's face suddenly became masked with confusion. _

"_Odette there isn't a storm outside." He said and left his seat to crouch down next to her, lightly brushing her bangs away from her eyes._

"_No, I know that. His name is Tempesta." Odette tried to explain indicating the cat, his bright green eyes glancing up at the ballerina. _

"_Why?" L questioned, the more she talked the less she would try to revert to the silent-as-a-church-mouse routine, he did not want her to go back to being a mute._

"_I said so." was her simple reply as she stroked the cat, he grabbed his ballerina's hand and held in his own and she glanced up at him._

"_There has to be more of a reason." He said smiling softly._

_Odette sighed and continued her explanation of the strange name, "He is black like the storm clouds, that is why."_

"_Alright." L lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up and returning to his computer._

L continued to pet Tempesta, as he began to doze off the warmness of the hot chocolate starting to get to him. The clock beside his bed on the nightstand read four o' clock on the dot.

Odette Petipa helped the last of her students -a seven-year-old girl with freckles and pigtails-zip up her coat, making the poor girl look like an overly puffy pink marshmallow. Once the little girl had left with her mother, Odette unplugged the boom box and returned to the cabinet beside the CDs before locking it up and then heading to grab her coat, she shrugged on the warm black coat and grabbed her scarf ready to leave, she stopped, the scarf slipping out of her gloved hand and she stared, her icy-blue eyes glazing over with fear as she back away from the intruder who had entered the studio. She glanced an eye quickly at the clock that ticked behind her. L was late, he was never late. As the intruder continued to approach her, she continued to back away. She knew this man with his perfect smile and loving embracement, even the sound of his voice was not what she feared.

L rushed into the ballet studio ten minutes later, his coat not even buttoned against the cold, as he stepped inside, the entrance door slamming shut behind him. He turned to see his beloved ballerina sunk against the huge mirror that covered the back wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting against her kneecaps as she sobbed. He was at her side in a second, lifting her off the floor and hugging her to his chest.

"Odette what happened? What's wrong?" He questioned worriedly.

She shook her head against his shirt, one set of her fingers wrapping around his shirt front for comfort, the other crinkling the envelope in her hand.

**A/N: The end of chapter one, please Review and let me know what you think of the sequel! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I do not own Death Note, just my OC (Odette Petipa) and the plot for this fanfic.**

**For flashbacks: **_This. Italic _

Chapter 2

Once they were back at Wammy's, Odette sat in the warmth of L's lap, both of them on his bed. She was enjoying the half of Mello's chocolate bar he had given her, and also content with dunking it into her hot coco while watching Matt play _Space Invaders _on his Nintendo 64. Odette lightly mixed was left of her chocolate hunk, trying to get what had occurred of her mind, but it was no use. She went to stick the last of her treat in her mouth when L gently grabbed her hand and licked the remaining melted chocolate first of her pincher finger and then her thumb. She looked up at him, her face warm and now a light pink, she pressed a kiss on L's lips, as he kissed her back. The ballerina looked over at her winter coat and her icy-blue eyes automatically sank to the corner of the crinkled letter that poked out of the pocket. It remained unopened and she only prayed that L's curious mind would not lead him to open it and see what had caused her so much distress.

Moonlight slipped its way through the white curtains, as Odette sat on her boyfriend's bed, her hair dripping wet and her puffy green bathrobe practically sliding off her shoulders. The letter was clutched tightly in her shaking hands, the envelope lay discarded on the computer desk. The door that lead to the bathroom, opened up as steam hissed out, and L appeared a couple feet away from her, dressed in an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He lightly brushed her silky raven-black hair through his fingers and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Odette, you should get to bed." He stated and glanced at her, her icy-blue eyes had not left the ink-scribbled paper. L sighed and stood heading over to the dressing and pulling out his ballerina's forest green long-sleeved nightgown, he placed it beside her and then gently forced the letter out of her slender and small hands. Her eyes shot up at his as he took the paper and placed it back in the envelope.

"You need to get to sleep, my lovely Odette." He whispered and kissed her gently. She simply nodded and righted herself. She stepped a little bit away from L and undid the tie that held the bathrobe snug around her waist. With her bare back facing him, L handed Odette her nightgown as she slipped it on over her head, and covered her exposed flesh. She turned to face him, he was unphased, as usual nothing seemed to shock him. He wrapped his arms around her and practically crushed her to his chest.

"Do not sink back into silence. It will only saddened me and your friends." He begged softly. She gently cupped her hand against L's cheek and looked up at him with pure endearment.

"I won't." she promised and then let her hand slip away from his face, as L gently forced her to lie down on the bed beside him, her head resting against his chest as her fingers entwined in his.

"I love you, Odette." He said sleepily, kissing her.

"I love you too." The Prima Ballerina kissed L back and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, the content of the letter still haunting her mind, as she sank into sleep.

**A/N: ****I know this chapter is very short, but I can not reveal to much in one chapter, and with all my homework, this was what I was able to type out. Chapters posted later on, shall be longer. I promise, now please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****I apologize for the shortness of chapter 2 and that once again what was written in the letter remained a mystery, it shall be revealed either in this chapter or chapter 4, so please do not be angry with me if the mystery is not solved by the end of this chapter. I am also not sure how long this story will be either; the only thing that I can promise is that there will be plenty of LxOdette fluffiness. **

**I do own Death Note, I do own my character Odette Petipa and the plot of this fanfic.**

Chapter 3 

Sun flittered through the window of L's room as the eighteen-year-old boy awoke to find Odette not pressed up against his chest like she normally was, in fact her place was empty. He scanned the room quickly to find a silver tray on the computer desk; the tray was piled with chocolate éclairs and even a box of panda animal crackers, next to the food was a pot of hot coffee, an empty cup, and a pyramid of sugar cubes. L grinned and removed himself from the entanglement of the bed sheets, he walked over to the computer chair and poured himself a cup of coffee, and he added five sugar cubes to it, before stirring it. He left his bedroom, still in his pajamas and sipping his morning wake-up liquid.

The hallway was dead quiet as he headed toward the ballet studio, the old wooden doors creaked high and loud as L tried to carefully open the door without his ballerina noticing. He stepped into the studio, the classical music, "Waltz of the Flowers" filling the air with beautiful sound as L watched Odette practice an unending series of Fouettéen tournant. He simply watched her, sipping his coffee, every graceful turn and step she made was flawless and took his breath away.

The Prima Ballerina stopped her series of Fouettéen tournant with a Grand jeté, stopping in front of L; she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with love for the genius, even if he did have an obsession for sweet-tasting food. Odette stepped away from her love a couple paces before giving him the ballet signs for "Will you dance with me?" before she actually spoke the question aloud. He took a long drink of overly sugared coffee before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry my lovely Odette, but I do not know how to dance ballet." He felt a pain in his heart as he said it for the hurt in her icy-blue eyes made it feel as someone had stabbed him there.

"That doesn't matter to me. I only want to dance a pas de deux with the one I love before…" she stopped herself and L's face became a mask of confusion.

"Before what?" He asked, gently gripping her hand.

She shook her head, the bun that held her raven-black hair tightly wound, loosened a little, "You don't need to worry about." She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

L smiled sadly at her and kissed her fingers, knowing that she was lying. He drank the last drop of coffee from the cup and left his ballerina to practice a pas de deux alone. He returned to shadowy quiet of his bedroom setting the empty dish aside and grabbing an éclair from the tray, L's coal-black eyes fell to the letter that lay on the computer desk beside the breakfast food, it was the exact same piece of paper that he almost had to tare out of Odette's hands last night. Quickly finishing the éclair and sucking the leftover chocolate from his fingers, he snatched the letter from the desk and sat in his usual way on the computer chair, pinching the letter in between to fingers on each side at the top, he carefully tried to read it. The writing was a curly cursive and in a completely different tongue, L's eyes grew wide in shock, as the only word he understood at the bottom was the name, his eyes narrowed as he thought back to the newspaper articles he had read and the one name that Odette would scream out in her sleep at night.

Wanting answers, he left the room once again, not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he rushed down the hall back toward the ballet studio, the letter fluttering in his hand. The duel doors to the studio were flung open, as L stood still for a couple of seconds trying to regain his calm demeanor. His ballerina in the midst of an arabesque penchée, looked at him with icy-blue eyes filled with worry. L walked toward her, the letter forgotten, had been left to fall to the wood floor, as he embraced her tightly and kissed her head.

Odette lifted her face away from his chest and her fingers curled into his pajama shirt, she looked up at him unsure what to say, "D-Did you read it?"

He shook his head and smiled lightly, "How could I? It's in another language."

"Italien." She whispered in response.

"That is your first language, English is your second. Am I right?" He inquered and loosend the ribbion that held her hair place, so he could run his fingers through it. The ballerina nodded and then looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, L. I would of told you, but I was afraid that it was a trick. He wants me to meet him, but I don't want to go alone."

" I'll go with you. I'll protect, Odette, I promise." He stated and gently pressed his forhead against hers.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." She smiled and kissed him, the taste of salt from her tears mixing in with the action as he carefully wiped them away.

Later on that day Odette sat on the floor with Matt, playing _Space Invanders _with the goggle-wearing redhead and losing badly. She glanced back at Mello once the television screen flashed in green words PLAYER ONE WINS, he sat on the bed eating a chocolate bar and smirked at her. "Where's L?" she asked, seeing as it was strange that he had not joined them yet.

"He's in the ballet studio." Mello answered.

The prima ballerina quirked an eyebrow, trying desperatly not to picture the sweet-addicted genius wearing tights. "Why?"

"How should I know?" He repiled as Odette stood and headed for the bedroom door.

"You said you would play one more round with me." Matt huffed angirly.

"I'll be back, Matt. I didn't forget." She smiled and left the room, giggling to herself as she headed toward the ballet stuido that was Wammy's to investigate why L was in there in the first place, and she was just really hoping in her mind that he was not wearing tights.

**A/N: ****So the mystery about the letter was solved a little bit, but that only left more questions that need answering. Please Read and Review so I know that I am doing the sequel the justice it deserves. –MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long awaited update, finals for my classes have been hell, plus my mother ended up me giving me her cold, so now I'm sick. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to HaleyJo, without her lovely information on L's fighting style, this chapter would not be possible! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Odette Petipa and the plot for this story! **

**Anything that is written in bold with a number beside it during this chapter is in Italian and shall be translated at the end of the chapter. **

Chapter 4

She had been sitting on the floor of the ballet studio watching him dance for at least three hours now, but she did not care. With her chin resting in the palms of her hands, she watched him. She was not really sure if it was an actually dance or not, because to her it seemed a little too aggressive, but still it was beautiful in her eyes.

L was shirtless and only in a pair grey sweatpants, his eyes were closed as he concentrated on the specific fighting style that had now been his specialty for a year. Capoiera, a fighting style that was invented by slaves, in order for them to learn how to fight without their masters knowing and just thinking that they were dancing. He stopped and walked over to the table that had been placed in the room, he grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl he had brought in with him and bit into the red fruit. He looked down to see two slender fingers grabbing another strawberry from the bowl and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Odette, how long have been in here?" he questioned and gently caressed his fingers against her cheek as she brought the strawberry to her lips.

"Not that long, when Mello said that you were in here, I nearly started picturing you in a pair of tights." She answered letting a smirk cross her features, as she finally bit into the sweet berry.

L smiled at her once more, and kissed her lips, the wetness from the strawberry juice still clinging to them, they simply held each other gaze for several seconds, before his ballerina spun gracefully on heel and started walking for the double doors of the ballet studio.

"Odette." She turned to look at him as he called her name, she stood rooted to the spot waiting for him to finish what he was going to say.

"I love you, Odette." He finally said and returned to practice Capoiera.

His Prima Ballerina smiled and replied in a whisper, "I love you too, L."

Odette headed back to Matt and Mello's bedroom, deciding to make a stop at her and L's now shared room in order to get her toe-shoes out of her bag, so she could practice for another four hours, before L would have to drag out of the ballet studio for dinner.

She bent down to grab the worn toe-shoes from her bag and looked at them, sighing a little sadly, the fabric on the edges was beginning to wear thin and holes were starting to appear. Unfortunately she did not have enough money in her jewelry box for a new pair. There was a reason why she did have enough, she was saving all of it to buy something special for sweet-addicted genius for the holidays.

The door to their bedroom door slammed shut and Odette could feel the hair on the back of her neck prickling, Tempesta stood on the bed with his back arched, an angry hiss escaping the cat's throat, as Odette glanced over her shoulder at the intruder, clutching her toe-shoes tightly in her hand, hoping she could at least use them for some type of weapon. Fear and confusion mixed in her icy-blue eyes as he stepped closer to her. She wanted to scream, but the cry of fear that she wished would escape her mouth did not come.

He only glared at her with forest-green eyes filled with abandonment and then the feeling in them suddenly changed to joy. The Prima Ballerina could only stare at him, frozen with fear as old memories began to flood into her mind. He cupped the side of her face with his hand and gently slid his pointer finger across her lips, she shuddered, she did not want his touch against her skin. The letter that he had written her lay abandoned on the desk, the paper bent at a couple of edges. He was not supposed to be here, he was not supposed to be in front of her touching her in this way.

(1)"**Ho perso lei, ho pensato quando ho perso te." **He said and he smiled at her.

The scream that she had wanted, faltered in her throat, (2)**"Ho pensato che ti sono state esaurite. Come ...?" **Odette replied in a whisper.

He did not answer, but only forcefully crushed his lips against her own, Odette's eyes became wide with shock, as her toe-shoes fell to the carpeted floor and she shoved him away from her. He glared at her with disappointment as she stood in front of him, glaring back. Instead of turning away and leaving like she hoped, so he could just become another ghost in her haunted memories, he back-handed her across the face, leaving her to fall to the floor, with tears streaming from the pain of the blow.

(3) " **Lei ha detto che si aspetta per me! Hai promesso! Non mi dica che si sono innamorati di qualcun altro!" **

She sat there on the floor to frightened to answer, as he advanced toward her. Tempesta leapt from the bed, digging both claws and fangs into the intruder's pants leg, as he cried out in pain and kicked Odette's cat savior off of him, blood now trickling from his leg. His hands gripping into the collar of the sweatshirt she was wearing as he forced her to her feet. Tears still streamed past her cheeks as she finally let the scream of fear escape her mouth.

"L!" the blood-curdling scream of her boyfriend's name echoed in the room, as she prayed that he had heard her.

(1) **I've missed you, I thought I lost you.**

(2) **I thought you were gone. How...?**

(3) **You said that you would wait for me! You promised! Don't tell me you have fallen in love with somebody else! **

**A/N: ****I apologize if any of these translations for the story are wrong, I had to use Google translator, and I'm sorry if it made the chapter not very fun to read. If any of you, my readers/reviewers know of a better translating website please let me know.**

**Now R&R Please! Chapters 5 and 6 will hopefully be posted either sometime this week or next week. -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****It seems that this story is not doing as well as Silence is Golden, I can understand with classes and the holidays it can take awhile for people to catch up on stories. So when you get the chance, please Review! Suggestions are always welcome on how the story can be made better. -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Odette Petipa and the plot for this story! **

Chapter 5

L had hardly gotten his head through the hole in his white long-sleeved shirt when he heard her scream his name, the sound was deafening and panic rose within him as he pulled his shirt on the rest of the way and bolted down the hallway, the ballet studio doors banging loudly in his wake.

He yanked the door open to see Odette sleeping on their bed, tangled in the sheets like a straight jacket, and crying out his name, fear etched into the single letter each time she screamed, her ballet slippers lay abandoned on the floor. Tempesta sat on the computer chair calmly washing his face with his paw, paying no heed to Odette's cries of agony.

L lay on the bed and held Odette close to him and gently shook her shoulder, "Odette, wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up."

Odette's eyes snapped open as her icy-blue eyes looked up at L with relief and she clung to him, her slender fingers dug into his shirt and buried her face into his chest beginning to sob.

"It felt so real, L. He was right in front me, and then-then he almost killed me." she shuddered as he held her close, rocking her a little as if she was a child again.

The ballerina untangled herself from L's hold and grabbed her abandoned toe-shoes from the floor, she dug her practice uniform from her satchel and gathered them in her arms, heading to the bathroom to change. She finished lacing her toe-shoes and straightened the black toe-shoes she wore. She sighed as L entered and hugged her around the waist, kissing the cheek.

"You had fallen asleep when you entered the room, you seem to be getting more exhausted, my lovely Odette." he said, concern easily heard in his voice.

His ballerina nodded and tied her long raven-black hair into a tight bun at the top of her head, "I know…" she turned to face the sweet-addicted genius and he kissed her, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

"I want to go practice for a little while." she said softly, resting her cheek in his hand.

"It will help you get your mind off of the nightmare." L stated and Odette nodded.

L sat on the bench of the piano, in his usual way, and poked curiously at the keys, as the notes rang through out the ballet studio. Odette practicing the basics as he played with the piano making pointless tunes. She stopped in the middle of a turn and braced herself against the banister, looking at L as he played with the piano that Watari had been able to get for the studio. She stooped down to re-lace one of her toe-shoes and glanced up as L stood in front of her, taking her hand.

Confusion masked her face and her eyes as L pulled her to her feet, the toe-shoe loosely laced. He smiled as they began to waltz around the ballet studio, without any music to accompany their dancing. Odette laughed joyfully and kissed his cheek, they had not waltzed since the Halloween Masquerade.

"I will learn to dance a Pas de Deux with you, Odette." he said quietly, and she smiled at him, hugging him tightly.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, getting on the tips of her toes to kiss him, he nodded and she kissed him full on the mouth. "I believe this calls for celebration food."

L grinned and couldn't help but ask, "Strawberry shortcake?"

His ballerina nodded as she plopped herself down on the piano bench and undid her toe-shoes' laces before shoving them into her bag.

Later that night, after Odette had gotten beaten by Matt for the twelfth time playing _Space Invaders_, she lay on the bed, cuddled against L as they watched _Forrest Gump _on television. L watched the movie with pure curiously all the while eating his fifth piece of strawberry shortcake and sipping his eighth cup of overly-sugared coffee. Odette was picking away at her second piece while watching the film. Half way through the movie, L glanced down feeling his ballerina sag against him and her breathing becoming even, smiling a little to himself, he set his empty plate and aside next to his coffee cup on the nightstand and paused the movie. He took her plate from her hand and set it on top of his, before getting off the bed and unlacing Odette's toe-shoes, carefully sliding them off of her feet and placing them in her bag. L tucked her in a little more with the bed covers and then slid back in next to her, holding her to his chest as he resumed the film.

"Sweet dreams, my ballerina." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple, he glanced at where her toe-shoes were sticking and seeing how worn and tattered they had become, he grinned to himself. Ideas came to people in mysterious ways.

**A/N: ****Yes, L will be doing a pas de deux with Odette, but not until the last chapter, for now enjoy the fluffiness and sorry if L is OOC. Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I just got my wisdom teeth pulled out yesterday, but the swelling did not take as long as I thought it would to dissolve. So here is chapter 6! Sorry that This Christmas chapter is late. I hope you all had a Happy Holidays and New Year! **

**I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Odette Petipa and the plot for this story! **

Chapter 6

Odette sat on her L's bed, his Christmas present sitting in her lap as she had tried desperately to wrap it in the ginger bread cookie print wrapping paper, the tape getting stuck to her slender fingers instead of taping the wrapping paper in place. The prima ballerina sighed in frustration as she finally got the last piece of tape on and set the sweet-addicted genius's present under the fake Christmas tree next to Mello, Matt, and Near's presents. L was in the ballet studio wrapping the presents he had gotten her and she knew it, the ballerina sighed rubbing her still tired eyes and got off the bed to get dressed and ready for work.

Once she had finished wounding her raven-black hair into a tight bun at top of her head, she yanked on her snow boots over her toe-shoes, and then shrugged on her coat. L walked into the their bedroom just as Odette was struggling with the buttons on her coat, her red scarf still hung over the computer chair. He caressed his fingers against her cheek and helped her to finish buttoning the rest of her coat up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" He questioned, concern consuming his voice, his ballerina looked like she was about to drop on to the floor at any moment. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, L." She kissed him on the mouth lovingly before he helped her wrap her scarf around her and snatched his own winter coat from the computer chair.

He sat on a chair in his usual way reading a book Odette had brought with her so he would not be bored. He clutched the top edges of the book in his normal fashion-or at least what was normal for him-and began reading the first chapter. The title was clearly printed on the cover: _The Hobbit_. The mothers of the little girls in the class kept giving him odd looks, but he paid no attention to them and kept reading the first chapter, while munching on a box of panda-shaped crackers. L looked up from the paragraph he was on to see the little girls trying to copy the grace of their teacher as she did a series of

Entrechat. L smiled to himself, thinking that no other girl in the world could be more graceful or beautiful as his ballerina.

After class was over, Odette smoothed out her long white tutu and then plopped onto the floor, not even caring that she had just re-wrinkled it. She carefully removed her toe-shoes which now had a full-blown hole in them, two of her toes peeking out of each slipper. The prima ballerina sighed and painfully rubbed her sore toes as L packed away the now ruined toe-shoes and his book, tossing the empty box that was once filled with panda-shaped crackers away.

"I am enjoying the book so far, Odette. It's interesting." He smiled and kissed her fingers and pulled her to her feet once she had gotten on her pair of silk slippers and had properly shoved them into her snow boots.

"I was hoping you would." She smiled as she finished locking up the ballet studio and they began walking back to Wammy's House hand-in-hand.

A fifth chorus of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was being sung by L and Matt as they all sat crowded in L and Odette's room. The prima ballerina shook her head, laughing as she did so, carefully sipping at her second cup of eggnog. The radio started playing jingle bells as the room finally quieted down -to Near's relief- and they were sitting on the floor in a semi-circle around the fake-Christmas tree which was the only light in the room. Odette sat on L's lap as they all began to open up presents, Matt tore the paper off his two presents too shreds before gasping out of surprise and happiness. He hugged both L and Odette and clutching his new Nintendo 64 games -_Bomberman 64: The Attack _and _Bomberman Hero-_to his chest he rushed out of the room and bolted down the hall.

Mello followed afterwards a couple minutes later, munching away at one of his new chocolate bars, the case that the rest were in shoved under his arm as he muffled out a thank you and shut the door behind him. Near left after Mello had been completely gone for five minutes, carrying his new two new sets of Legos with him.

Odette sighed happily, leaning into L as he kissed her. "We haven't opened our presents yet." he said softly smiling. The Prima Ballerina smiled back and reached forward grabbing the smaller out of two boxes that had her name written on them. She carefully undid the gold wrapping paper and she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" L questioned now slightly panicked.

"It's beautiful, L." she choked out and pulled the jewelry from the box, the silver chain being held in between her slender fingers, the swan charm that looked like it was in the middle of an arabesque and the fairy ballerina charm dangling from it. "Put it on me, please." and L complied to her request, putting the necklace on his prima ballerina.

L opened one of his presents next which was a box of gingerbread men, snowman sugar cookies, and Santa Clause-shaped cutouts. He grinned and kissed his prima ballerina's cheek, he grabbed her second present from underneath the tree for her and set it on her lap. The Prima Ballerina once again carefully unwrapped the present and popped the cover from the box, unwrapping the white tissue paper, she giggled happily and hugged L tightly, her new white toe-shoes landing on the computer chair.

The sweet-addicted genius kissed her lovingly in reply as he reached for his second present, the large box sitting in his lap as he opened it, his coal-black eyes going wide with surprise. Inside the box was a Christmas tree-shaped cake with green whip-cream frosting and strawberries decorating it, a star-shaped piece of cantaloupe sat on top. L held his prima ballerina to his chest and planted a kiss to her head. He was wondering why her fingers had been green for the past two days.

"You don't want to eat it now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Not yet." he answered, "I just want to stay like this for awhile, then we can eat it." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay." she snuggled into him, closing her eyes happily.

**A/N: ****now that was a long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Now just to warn all of my readers/reviewers the rating for this story is going to be changed from T to M because of what will occur in the later chapters, and plus I do not want to get in trouble and have my account deleted. The rating will change when chapter 7 is posted. **

**Now Please Read and Review, the next chapter will be posted either this Friday or Saturday. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****This story will now be rated M for two reasons: At least two lemons and the way the story will end.**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Just clear two things up that were asked in a review: L in this story is now 18 and Odette is 17 turning 18. Light will make an appearance but not until the last chapter.**

**I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Odette Petipa and the plot for this story! **

…_the feeling that I'm falling further in love, makes me shiver but in a good way_ - Stephen Speaks, Out of My League

Chapter 7

December twenty-eighth, three days after Christmas and the most anticipated day of the year for L's beloved ballerina. Today was the day she turned eighteen, her birthday. The sweet-addicted genius held Odette close to him as he lovingly kissed her hair, before getting out from under the covers as smoothly as he could without jostling the bed in order not to wake her.

After he showered and dressed, he headed out into the hallway, leaving the Prima Ballerina to slumber with Tempesta. L strolled into the kitchen and gathered a stack of freshly made blueberry pancakes and a bowl of strawberries, before grabbing two cups for coffee, the actual filled coffee pot and a pyramid of sugar cubes. He grabbed another plate of blueberry pancakes for himself, drizzled syrup on both plates and then arranged all of his breakfast food items onto a single tray. Making sure he was perfectly balanced with the overload of breakfast-in-bed surprise he had for Odette, he made his way carefully and slowly back to the room.

The ballerina was half-awake when L entered their bedroom, setting the tray down in front of her, as the black feline leapt out of the sweet-addicted genius spot and onto the windowsill to lounge in the early morning sun. L smiled at her and gently combed his finger's through Odette's silky and un-brushed long midnight black hair.

"Happy Birthday, my lovely Odette. You look beautiful this morning." he continued to smile and kissed her cheek.

She gave him an expression that seemed to say you have got to be kidding, before sitting up and looking at the breakfast he had brought in.

"L, you didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed." she murmured softly beginning to cut into her stack of blueberry pancakes as he sprinkled powdered sugar onto his and began to make his first cup of coffee.

"I wanted too." he replied and sipped his coffee before shoving a piece of sugar-coated blueberry pancake into mouth.

"Thank you, L." She said and kissed him on the lips, not even minding the stray marks of powdered sugar that now marked her own.

The Prima Ballerina finished her plate, while L continued to scrap the leftover powdered sugar and syrup off his plate and suck it clean from his fingertip. She kissed him once more before getting out from the under covers, and grabbed her bathrobe from where it hung on the hook that was connected to the bathroom door.

"I'm going to go shower, darling." she announced as L looked up at her, his finger in his mouth as he sucked the remains of the powdered sugar and syrup concoction from it and nodded. She shut the door behind her and the sound of water pouring from the shower nozzle could be heard.

He sat on the computer chair in his usual way, reading the fifth chapter of _The Hobbit, _Odette walked out of the bathroom donning her puffy green bathrobe, her raven-black hair hung loose and damp against the shoulders of the garment as she lightly bent over the sweet-addicted genius's shoulder and kissed him, her hair tickling against his cheek as she righted herself.

L looked up from the beginning of the sixth chapter and slid the bookmark in order to keep his spot as he set the novel on the computer desk and glanced his coal-black eyes over as Odette began to unknot the tie around her bathrobe. She let it fall to the carpeted floor as she went pull out undergarments from the top drawer, the sweet-addicted genius stopped her as she dropped them back into the drawer and titled her head back so her icy-blue eyes could see her boyfriend's clearly. She could feel her body growing warm and sweat beginning to cover her palms as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, kissing her passionately on the mouth.

"L…" she breathed the syllable of his name, as he continued to move his right hand farther up her body, his other arm staying firmly wrapped around her waist.

"It seems Odette, that my curiosity has gotten the better of me. I'm sorry." he replied, stopping his moving hand just near her ribcage.

"It's alright. You don't have to stop…" she whispered.

He continued to let his hand stroke farther up her bare body until it rested against the place where her heart pounded against the skin, his fingers gently brushed along the area, as Odette let out a low moan, her eyes filled with ecstasy for the man she loved.

L brushed his fingers against Odette's cream-colored flesh which was still damp with water from her shower and now with perspiration from the way her body continued to gain heat against his touch. Finally the prima ballerina grabbed L's hands away from her and spun around to face him, her cheeks were crimson with the blush that now marked her features, as she tugged at the hem of sweet-addicted genius shirt and looked up at him with pleading eyes and endearment.

He gently swept his fingers along his ballerina's cheek and removed his long-sleeved white shirt as she tickled her slender fingers along his chest, he took her face into his hands, and cupped them around her cheeks before kissing her full on the mouth. The prima ballerina quickly responded to this getting on the very tip of toes as she tried to get her mind to focus long enough, so her fingers could undo the button on his jeans, while he continued to allow his tongue to explore her mouth, Odette gently let her fingers run along the cotton plaid fabric of her boyfriend's boxers before she stopped along the rim of the elastic band and let the tips of them caress his shaft. She let a small smile grace her lips as she felt the vibration of him moaning against her lips.

The sweet-addicted genius slowly stopped his tongue from its exploration of his ballerina's mouth as he lightly licked her now closed lips and pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her softly on the edge of her nose.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Odette? I do not want to hurt you."

The prima ballerina smiled gently at him and got her on the tip of her toes to return the nose kiss. "Take me…" the two spoken words were spoken with a mix of need and pure endearment for L as Odette pressed her bare form against his boxer -clad one.

He replied to her demand by taking her to their bed and gently lying her on the bed as he shadowed over Odette and drowned her upper-body with feather-light kisses as he began to take his ballerina, two-halves of a whole melding into one.

Before she could even let the soft cry of both pleasure and pain escape her lips, he kissed her full on the mouth, letting their tongues meet as the cry became muted into nothing but a lovely vibration of his name against his tongue.

**A/N: ****I tried my very best to make this lemon as clear as possible without breaking any of the rules, and I did have a couple my friends read it so that I could make sure it wasn't crappy. Please R & R and hopefully chapter will be posted by Saturday. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Only two more chapters after this one than this tale shall be completed, yes there shall be Odette and L fluffiness in this chapter. **

**I do not own Death Note, just the plot for this story and my Prima Ballerina OC, Odette Petipa. **

Chapter 8

Odette lay in her and L's bed, the covers pulled snuggled up to her chest as she smiled gently, preening her fingers through her boyfriend's mane of messy black hair as he continued to sleep. She rubbed her still drowsy eyes with her free hand and glanced up. The sweet-addicted genius was looking at her half-awake, smiling softly.

"Are you alright, my ballerina?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Sore but happy." She answered and lay back against the pillow as he disentangled himself from the sheets, picking his boxers up from where they lay on the floor.

"You better get dressed, Odette." He said with a smirk, pulling his boxers on.

"And why would that be?"

L only smirked more, "It's a surprise. Wear something nice."

The ticking of the clock in the bathroom only made Odette feel rushed as she finished putting her raven-black hair into a high bun, and straightened the snow-white knee-length dress she wore. Nearly shaking with anticipation, she slipped her matching ballerina-like shoes on to her feet, and left the bathroom to find L ceasing his last minute adjustments with his black tie that went with his white dress shirt, black dress shirt, and black dress jacket. She was not the least bit surprised to see him not wearing shoes, as he walked over to the dresser and took his last remaining lollipops from the mug on top and slipped them into the front pocket of his jacket.

He kissed her on the lips, "Are you ready?" At her nod, they left Tempesta to play with one of Odette's stray hair ribbons.

"Why won't you tell me where you are taking me?" she inquired as she slid into the car and L shut the door behind, Watari driving them to the unknown destination.

"If I told you it would not a very good surprise." L answered, grinning a little as he unwrapped one of his lollipops.

The Prima Ballerina entwined her fingers with the sweet-addicted genius's and rested her head lightly against his shoulder as she watched the streetlamps and other vehicles go by. The car halted in front of theater building, Odette's eyes growing wide as she saw what the sign said in huge black letters: **THE NUTCRACKER BALLET**. She turned away from the window and hugged L tightly, kissing him lovingly. He kissed her back, his face turning slightly crimson.

"Oh, L. _Questo è meraviglioso, la ringrazio molto_!" She said excitedly in her native language and he only smiled as he lead her into the theater.

The theatre building was large, nearly the same size as Wammy's. Pictures of past Prima Ballerinas and Danseurs decorated the royal blue walls, Odette stared at them in wonder, lightly brushing her fingers against the glass frames. She looked up, a familiar reflection in the glass sending shivers through her skin as icy-blue eyes met forest-green.

"Alvise." she said his name and he only grinned his perfect smile.

He was about grab her hand, when one of the hosts announced from the loud speakers, "Everyone still in the lobby of the theatre building should start getting to their seats. The performance of the Nutcracker ballet will start in five minutes."

L made his way over to her, weaving his way through the crowd, a bag of chocolate-covered cherries in his hand, he gently gripped her hand and lead the stunned prima ballerina toward the red velvet cushioned seats in the third row. Alvise simply seemed to disappear among the excited Nutcracker Ballet buffs. Odette immediately calmed down as the lights dimmed and the curtains were pulled back to reveal the stage for the first act.

The sweet-addicted genius softly placed one of his chocolate-covered cherries against the Prima Ballerina's lips, she bit it off the stem and smiled at him. He pressed a feather-soft kiss to her hair as they watched the sugar plum fairies dance.

The lights began to brighten the theater house as everyone began to leave their seats and head for home, L stepped out of the building with his arm wrapped around his ballerina's waist. Watari had long left the parking lot, leaving the two to enjoy the evening.

"L, this has been the greatest birthday ever." Odette said happily, kissing him lovingly on the mouth.

He only smiled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. They were walking along the outskirt of the park that was across from the theater building, flyers for the nutcracker ballet danced across the street from the sudden chilled wind that decided to act up, the sun had set leaving the moon, stars, and street lamps casting creeping shadows everywhere.

Odette let her fingers slip away from the sweet-addicted genius's as she did a few Grand jeté, he chuckled softly and she turned to face him, standing near the swing set.

"What's so funny?" she asked and plopped down on one swings.

L simply shook his head and went behind the swing, beginning to push her as she laughed out of surprise. He twisted around the chain and gripped her jaw softly kissing her. She kissed him back and got up from the swing.

"L, can you promise me something?" She wrapped her arms around him, as their feet crunched in the snow.

"Anything."

"When I die, I want my name engraved as Odette Lawliet on my gravestone." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Odette…" He looked at with wide coal-black eyes.

"Bells…I've been hearing them all day. They sound so beautiful but full of sorrow. And it can't be wedding bells, people do not normally get married in winter…" She rambled nervously as she backed away from L and went on point, making twirl marks in the snow as she did a series of Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant. He simply watched her now, confused and sad at her words.

Suddenly Odette's icy-blue eyes became wide with fear and pain, tears brimming at the edges, L caught her as she fell, his eyes full of shock and disbelieve. The ribbon's loops became caught in his fingers, as her hair rippled loose becoming sticky and matted near her chest. Shaking violently, she lifted her quivering fingers to L's cheek, as he held her hand to his cheek, holding her close as snow began to fall heavily and their forms became bathed in spinning red lights.

**A/N: ****Sorry this chapter was so late. Homework and writer's block sucked me in for awhile. Please review, chapter nine shall be posted soon! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter of this story. Light will be appearing in this story but not until the very last chapter.**

**I do not own Death Note. Just my OC, Odette Petipa and the plot for this story. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 9

He kept his coal black eyes fixed on the many hued tiles, they began to mix and stir, the blues, purple, and white churning into a color he could not describe. He clutched his hands together so tight, they turned white from lack circulation. L looked up, his beloved ballerina lay in a hospital bed, a breathing mask covering her mouth and nose as her chest raised and lowered beneath the thin red polka dotted hospital gown. Her raven hair rippled around her shoulders as she continued to remain in a world that was exceedingly distant from reality.

The sweet-addicted genius nibbled away on his fifth snowman-shaped cookie the nurse had given him. Odette had lost far too much blood, between the time the ambulance arrived and the surgery to patch up the bullet wound and, she needed a transfusion. Lucky for the both of them, he had been her blood type. Lucky for her that the bullet had not lodged in and was found splattered red in a nearby bush by the police. He shook his head slightly to force himself away from the awfulness-not that the situation that he was now was any better-and bit the snowman cookie's head clean off in both anger and worry.

"L!" the cry of his name, made him turn to face doorway of the room of the Intensive Care Unit, he was sitting in.

Mello and Matt rushed into the room followed by Watari and Near. The owner of Wammy's house smiled sheepishly, "They were worried about her." He explained as L raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Near sat down beside L on the floor, clutching a very old robot toy to his chest, while Matt and Mello sat on the other side. Mello munched away on a chocolate bar nervously.

"She's not allowed to die." Matt said in a matter-of-fact tone as he played his portable gaming system, the theme music to Mario being heard from the speakers. "She promised she would help me through the water temple in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time."

Mello looked up at that nodded in agreement, tears coming to his eyes. "And she said something about making chocolate fondue. Whatever that is."

L only smiled sadly and looked down at Near as he mumbled something about -"Making a replica of Whammy's House out of Legos"-with Odette. He nearly choked on the snowman cookie's stomach, when Mello mentioned something about how he wished that L would just hurry up and marry Odette already if he was so deeply in love with her. Matt made a fake gagging noise at the mention of the word love and laughed a little.

Food had been bought in for all of them, and empty plates and trays had left with the one of the many nurses on call, who kept checking Odette's vital signs as she continued to remain in an unconscious state. Near had fallen asleep with his head resting against L's leg, while Matt and Mello had fallen asleep on either side of his lap. Watari had left long ago, the sweet-addicted genius's three prodigies had refused to leave, they were just as worried about the prima ballerina as he was.

Odette's eyes fluttered open as she tried to understand where she was, lifting one of her hands up to her face. She noticed through blurry vision that there was an IV sticking out of her wrist with red liquid going through it and another line with some other type liquid that was making it very difficult to concentrate. She turned her head to the side as if in slow motion, to see Mello, Matt, and Near cuddled up to L fast asleep, the next thing she knew after shutting her eyes for a split second… L was by her bedside, clutching her hand and kissing her forehead.

"You had us worried." Matt pouted from where he sat in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

She smiled softly and tried to speak but the breathing mask kept her from doing so, as L gently removed it and then brushed a couple loose strands of her hair away from her face. "I didn't mean to worry you." she replied hardly above a whisper.

"We're just glad, you're alright." Mello piped up as he clambered onto the bed next to Matt, as they both sat beside the Prima Ballerina. She glanced at Near, who continued to play with his robot.

"Were you worried about me too, Near?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"It would have been pointless to be." he said in somewhat of a matter-fact-tone, receiving glares from L's other two prodigies.

Once the three of them had fallen back to sleep, the sweet-addicted genius remained by Odette's side, continuing to clutch her hand as he sipped his tenth cup of overly-sugared coffee, she had fallen back to sleep due to the pain-reducing that medication that flowed through one of the IV tubes. He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek, unknowing to him that someone was watching from the ceiling.

He sat cross-legged, floating above the hospital bed, being more closer to the dim lights then he wanted. He clutched a notebook in his hand, twirling a silver pen in between his long fingers. He sighed out of boredom and looked down at the girl who was fast asleep. Her name showing in red letters. _Odette Petipa_, he had been watching her and the man she so dearly adored all day. He slowly began to etch her onto a piece of paper that was inside the notebook as the clock slowly ticked toward midnight.

L awoke with a start from his doze and quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, seeing Odette's heart monitor begin to slow down, he desperately shook her shoulder, tears beginning to blur his vision as she weakly opened her icy-blue eyes.

"I love you Odette." He said as she feebly lifted her hand toward his cheek to wipe the tears that slipped from his eyes.

She quickly took a breath to respond, but she did not have the strength to let the words take shape, and slowly she began to let her eyes slid shut again, she was getting so tired…and L's pleads for her to stay awake were starting to become distant as if she was drowning and water was filling her ears.

"Odette…Don't let go yet…" He pleaded once again, trying to shake her awake as the heart monitored flat lined, the clock showing five minutes to midnight.

Nurses and doctors came rushing in, but they were seconds to late…he continued to float near the ceiling as he watched the man -who seemed to have a terrible sugar or sweet addiction- breakdown completely, as he closed the notebook shut and decided to head toward home. He had his fill of heartbreaking, boring, deaths for the day.

L stood in front of the white marble, a bouquet of red carnations and other flowers in his hand. Mello, Matt, and Near had helped to pick them out, but Watari had thought best for them not to come. The sun was beginning to set as he placed the flowers near the gravestone had let his fingers gently brush across the engraved name.

_Odette V. Petipa-Lawliet_

He walked away from the cemetery, shoving his hands into his black dress pants, as tears slid past his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

**A/N: ****A very sad ending to the second-to-last chapter, I was even crying while writing it. Please Read and Review! Chapter ten, the last chapter shall be posted soon. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**SPOILER WARNING!!!: FOR EPISODE 25 OF DEATH NOTE!**

**You have been warned, read the ending of The Bells Resound at your own risk if you have not finished watching Death Note.**

**I do not own Death Note or some of the dialogue used later on in the chapter. Just my OC, Odette Petipa and the plot for this story. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 10**_:_** seven years after Odette's Death…

The rules written in the Death Note were bothering him, but that wasn't all, the sweet-addicted genius had retired to his own bedroom after Light had left to visit Misa, he would only have this quiet for a few minutes at the most so it was precious. Turning over in his bed, he lightly stroked Tempesta fur, the cat purred in delight and he smiled slightly. He looked up at his nightstand, where a box of panda bear animal crackers lay beside a picture frame.

L sat up slightly and grabbed the picture frame gently in his usual way, the feline curling up to his hip as he sighed and caressed his fingers along the glass. This was the only picture he had of her.

His beloved ballerina…

He had not trusted anyone, -except for Watari-after her passing, and he did not dare to try to get close to anyone either, he did not wish to feel that amount of pain again. Somehow working on the Kira Case made it feel as if he was catching the one who had made her death so quick, or maybe this case had become just another distraction to keep his mind preoccupied of the fact that the police had never been able to solve who had shot Odette and they had closed down the investigation just last year after their trail of clues ran cold. Sighing out of frustration, L rubbed his eyes slightly and grabbed a handful of panda bear animal crackers out of the box.

The sweet-addicted genius left Tempesta to his nap, and headed down the hallway toward the roof of the building munching on his chocolate-filled snack on the way there. He could hear the rain pouring from outside, he knew he was going to get soaked but perhaps the sound and feel of the rain would help him clear his mind of the one thing that was bothering more then the rules in the notebook and Kira…

The sound of bells…

Heaving the roof entrance he stepped outside and it was instantly drenched by the cold precipitation, looking up at gloomy sky with his hands shoved into his jean pockets. Hadn't Odette said something about hearing bells the night of her eighteenth birthday? L continued to look up at the sky trying to remember the exact words.

_"Bells…I've been hearing them all day. They sound so beautiful but full of sorrow."_

L popped his very last chocolate-filled panda animal cracker into his mouth and sighed thoughtfully, the bells were loud today, loud enough that he could hear them through this dreadful weather. He stared up into the dark clouds, droplets falling from his hair as he tried to understand the Rules written in the notebook. The only thing living him from getting a positive conclusion was the rule that if the one using the notebook did not write another in thirteen days then they would also end up dead… once again the tolling of the bell pulled his thoughts away from the task he wanted to accomplish. With his hands shoved into the pockets of jeans, he continued to listen to the resounding bell, the dull thud of the roof door yanked his thoughts away from both the notebook and tolling.

The sweet-addicted genius glanced over his shoulder to see Light standing near the roof entrance, he could see him mouthing something but with the heavy sound of the rain and howling wind, everything was muffled and he could not make out a word. Releasing one of his hands from the now-dampness of his jean pocket, cupped a hand to his ear, hoping to catch Light's question more clearly. But even when he spoke it louder, he still could not understand. A frustrated look creased Light's features as he tried to shield himself from the rain with his arm as he made his way out from the shelter where the door was. Stepping cautiously into the storm, he made his way toward L, who was standing close to the huge satellite dish, completely drenched from rain.

Finally standing a couple feet away from the brooding genius, he once again repeated his question for the third time. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

L turned his head away from the man he was suspected was Kira, and replied, "Oh, I'm not doing anything particular," he suddenly glanced at the sky as rain continued to pour, "It's just, I hear the bell."

Light lifted his hand above his eyes to shield from on the coming assault of sky water. "The bell?" he questioned, maybe the sweet-addicted genius really was crazy after all.

L looked over at him for a mere second, "Yes," and then turned his head back to the sky. "The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today."

Light took a second to listen for this so-called bell, but hearing nothing but the howling wind, he turned back to face L, now completely confused, "I don't hear anything."

"Really, you can't hear it? It's been ringing nonstop all day." L said turning away from Light once more. "I find it very distracting."

Light sighed a little out of annoyance, now he was rambling on about a church and weddings. Finally after a long conversation on the imperfectness of humans and their ability to be compulsive liars, they both headed inside. L reached into his pocket, gently grabbing his cell phone, but also rubbing his fingers along a picture that was probably ruined from the storm. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Light was still drying himself with a towel before grabbing the slightly bent, faded, and crinkled picture, and looking at it fondly. It was a photo of Odette, in her prima ballerina uniform, on point, a gentle smile on her face. How he missed her…

Light walked over to L, but before he could require about the picture in the sweet-addicted genius's hand it was already back into his jeans pocket. His cell phone replacing his once-again occupied fingers.

"Come on Light, it's seems as if it has all worked out." was all that L said as he began walking back to the briefing room. He sat himself down in his computer chair in his usual manner, lightly stirring his coffee with the tiny spoon, he grasped between his fingers. The drink had probably gotten cold by now, but the sweet-addicted genius did not care in the matter, the stirring motion was simply something to keep him busy while he finally told the plan aloud.

L ignored the arguments that were erupting from the fellow members on the Kira Case, this was the only way to figure out who Kira really was. He was positive this would bring the person out of hiding. Looking up from the swirl the coffee was making in it's container, the light's on the computer's flashed red, and sirens blared. Bringing back the awful memory of the night that Odette had left the world of the living behind.

Panic rose in his chest as he glanced over his shoulder, trying to find the shinigami with the skeleton-like frame. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Where is the shiniga-" it felt like it was heart was being squeezed, the last word unable to be finished as he tumbled from his chair, the untouched drink spilling from the cup and onto the floor. Light stood over him, pretending to be worried, calling out his name, but he see a smirk forming on his face from his hazy vision.

Everything was beginning to fade, the voices around him become distant as if they were being spoken through cotton. Two sounds were becoming clearer as he sank deeper out of the world.

The bell and her voice…

Odette. His Prima Ballerina.

How he had missed her…

**A/N: I am sorry if the last chapter sucked and that it took so long, but this chapter was a pain in the butt to write out. I did not put 'The End' because I am not sure if I want to make this a trilogy or not. **

**Please Review and if you would be interested in a third installment, I shall start typing it. **

**-Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


End file.
